Kizuku
Current Background Kizuku’s original occupation had been that of a caretaker, as well as a bodyguard for a young human child. However, as fate would have it, the child and her obvious became close friends as the two were allowed to bond over time. Sadly, the child eventually died during a maverick attack which leaves the reploid heartbroken. This incident resulted in her change of occupation to that of a maverick hunter, and praying that the side she has taken would one day lead to a peaceful future. Team Zero is Formed Mission: Destroy Charging Rinokeros to stabilize the Central Highway situation Details of their involvement in this mission go here. The Day of Sigma Mission: Defend Hunter Base from UMA forces while Alia repairs the Computer & Report to the War Room to check on Status of Base Details of their involvement in this mission go here. The Ethereal Garden Mission: Zero's team will track down Squirrely Masima in the Ethereal Garden and determine his status as a Maverick. If he is confirmed as a Maverick he will be destroyed. Preservation of the Ethereal Garden IS IMPERATIVE. Details of their involvement in this mission go here. HSM Rising Mission: Rescue Lily from Tron Bonne Details of their involvement in this mission go here. Shattered Specific Mission Tasking Name goes here Details of their involvement in this mission go here. Personality Kizuku is a fighter and not one to dwell on issues. She is blunt, straightforward, and stubborn to a fault. However, while she might be rough around the edges, the reploid does have a more sympathetic and motherly side to her. Abilities Enhanced Strength & Defence: As a bodyguard, Kizuku was built to endure heavy damage to protect her charge. However, her creator thought a strength enhancement would help in removing obstacles or catching heavier objects thrown at her, thus that became part of her built as well. Shield: Something she took from a Sniper Joe during her mission to the Garden. She had then declared the shield her own, and had upgraded it to fit her personal needs. The shield is now a bladed shield and can be summoned by her when she summons it. The shield allows her to use tackle which has her football tackling someone with her shield; and boomerang which allows her to throw her shield at enemies as a weapon. She might occasionally miss with Shield Boomerang, and either fail to catch her shield or smack herself in the face with it. Precise Strike: Let’s just say Kizuku knows enough about fighting that she can strike at certain parts of the body to either stun or dislocate if her attacks hit. Stuns are more likely to happen then dislocations. Medical Knowledge: Kizuku has basic knowledge of first aid for humans and reploids. She can do emergency repairs for reploids on missions so that they can at least last until they’re ready to warp. This applies to first aid for humans as well, but it requires her having a first aid kit nearby. Sadly, Kizuku tends to forget about this knowledge, favoring fighting over staying behind and keeping people running. Weapons Saber: One of the weapons Kizuku keeps on her person. However, it tends to be forgotten as she prefers hand to hand combat. Shield: A weapon she had jacked from a Sniper Joe during the mission at Ethereal Garden. Kizuku had taken it for her own, and the shield had since been modified to its owner's liking. Armors Any Armor upgrades they've obtained and what those armors come with. Category:Reploids Category:Maverick Hunters